


Fire Up the Thermal Oscillator

by vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: The Sandcat of Niima Outpost [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, F/F, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Ilum (Star Wars), Monsters, No Pregnancy, Shapeshifting, fem!Kylo Ren, pen pals in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37
Summary: On a Resistance mission to Ilum, Rey gets in a little over her head.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Sandcat of Niima Outpost [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846306
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Fire Up the Thermal Oscillator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misscharleypollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscharleypollard/gifts).



> A gift for miztooka for her donation to a local food bank as part of my donation drive!

**Rey:** hey BREHA

**Kylo:** Who is this?

**Rey:**... who else has this number

**Kylo:** Rey?

**Rey:** again, who else has this number?

**Kylo:** Just you.

**Rey:** anyway, what’s up?

**Kylo:** Who gave you that name?

**Rey:** Rey? I did. who else would've named me

**Kylo:** No, Breha.

**Rey:** ur mom

**Kylo:** Seriously.

**Rey:** i am being serious

i met ur mom

in the resistance

**Kylo:** Shit.

**Rey:** whered you get *Kylo* from anyway?

**Kylo:** We are not having this discussion over comlink.

**Rey:** I mean we kind of are already

but fine

wyd

**Kylo:** What?

**Rey:** What are

You

Doing

**Kylo:** Oh. I mean, I’m . . . kind of in a meeting, right now. Do you need something? This is supposed to be an emergency kind of thing.

**Rey:** not explicitly an emergency yet I guess

**Kylo:** I don’t know what that means.

**Rey:** what planet are you on rn?

**Kylo:** Ilum.

**Rey:** Ah good

any chance you’re at Stinkhill or whatever

**Kylo:** Starkiller Base?

**Rey:** that was the “or whatever” yeah

**Kylo:** I am.

**Rey:** well when r u free

**Kylo:** I have strategy meetings until late. Why? Where are you? Are you here?

**Rey:** hmm

what time does it get cold around here

**Kylo:** It’s always cold.

**Rey:** when does it get too cold to be outside tho

**Kylo:** When it gets dark. Are you outside? Did something happen?

**Rey:** i am outside yes

**Kylo:** Why didn’t you just sneak in?

**Rey:** i did

but then i also snuck out

there’s a lot of cold white stuff falling from the sky

**Kylo:** You left without

I’m sorry. I sent that too fast. Come back inside if it’s snowing.

**Rey:** yeah not sure where that is

**Kylo:** Where what is? The base?

**Rey:** yeah

**Kylo:** I’m on my way.

**Rey:** i thought you had meetings

really it’s fine

i’m fine, my ship is around here somewhere

Kylo?

it’s getting really cold actually

please dont get lost too

Rey curled deeper into her coat, wishing her fur could grow out long enough to accommodate this kind of deep cold. She’d dug out a spot at the base of a tree, and that was keeping out most of the wind.

How was she supposed to know cold stuff would fall out of the sky? That you couldn’t see anything when it did? Jakku had sandstorms, sure. It got chilly at night, sure. But she’d never been cold like this. The Resistance folks had laughed when she tried to turn down the coat they offered her. Now she understood why.

At least she’d gotten lost on the way out instead of the way in, so she hadn’t missed the meeting with her FO contact. Finn was organizing Stormtrooper defections from the inside, staying with the First Order as Stormtrooper FN-2187 for as long as it was safe.

The Resistance had needed someone to meet with him in person, and given her successful track record of sneaking in to FO ships, she’d volunteered. She’d thought about trying to find Kylo’s quarters if she had time to spare, but after a close call with the chrome-clad Stormtrooper captain she’d run into on Jakku, she’d thought it best to move along.

Back to wondering how Kylo—Breha? Rey was still getting used to that name—was going to find her when she couldn’t even find herself in the whiteout. And just then, underneath the howling wind, she heard boots crunching in the snow.

And Kylo’s voice, strained and wavering just slightly: “Rey?”

Rey’s response came out of her throat as an embarrassing little mewl, so quiet she wasn’t sure Kylo would hear her. She tried again, got a soft “Kylo” out that time. Better.

The boots crunched closer, and then Rey was being scooped up inside her coat. She jostled and clawed to poke out her face, regretted it when the cold stung her eyes, and felt better when she saw Kylo’s familiar mask. She snuggled back down into the coat as Kylo sunk to the ground.

“What happened, Rey?” she asked, her voice modulated under the mask.

“Got lost. Can’t you take that thing off?”

“Do you like my face?”

“I do. That’s why I want you to take off the mask.”

“Uh.” Kylo paused, cleared her throat. “I—thank you. I just meant, it’s too cold to take it off.”

“Oh, right. Well, it’s a good face anyway.” Rey shivered in the coat. “Any chance you brought a spare cowl or something?”

“I didn’t take the time, but I can just . . .” Kylo settled Rey in her bundle farther forward, then leaned back to fumble with her clothes. Underneath her coat she had on a thick, loose undershirt, and she tugged Rey up to cloak her underneath it.

Rey nuzzled up under her breasts as Kylo tugged her quilted coat back around them both, then shuffled another layer—Rey’s coat, she guessed—on top. It was dark, and warm, and a little claustrophobic, but the light scent of Kylo’s sweat was a comfort.

She felt Kylo’s voice in her chest but couldn’t make out the words, so she wormed up to poke her nose through the collar.

“Did you say something?”

“I said, are you warmer now?”

“Yep.”

“Good. Scoot back down. You’re stretching out my collar.” Rey complied, but then Kylo pulled the collar over the bottom of her mask to speak again. “You brought your own ship?”

“Yep,” Rey said.

“I’m not going to ask where you got it, but do you know where it is?”

“I mean . . . I did earlier. I landed on the north side of the base.”

“By the rocket ports?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s not far,” Kylo said. “The snow’s slowing down. I’ll take you there.” Her arms tightened around Rey as she stood up. Rey thought about offering to walk, but being carried, bundled up and so warm, was surprisingly nice. She let it happen.

Too quiet for Kylo to hear, she murmured, “Look at you, soft thing, rescuing a stray.”

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to Radioactivesaltghoul for the pen pals in space concept. Go read ["sexts from the void"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327751/chapters/58655230) if you haven't!
> 
> I'm on Twitter at [@van1lla_v1lla1n](https://twitter.com/van1lla_v1lla1n). Come say hiiiii


End file.
